Say You Love Me
by The Queen in Black
Summary: It's her birthday but he has no idea of what he's going to do. But Midorima says it was his lucky day for him to confess, at the same time. Now how will the purple-headed giant do it? [oops crappy summary? ok just read it. story's better srsly.]


**A/N: Imma put this up here lol since my birthday's less than a month away now haha then I remembered this. 'twas a gift from a senpai. **

* * *

It was her day. It was her birthday and he didn't have any single idea on how he will respond to this day. Most of her friends already had their birthday greetings flooding her phone, others giving her random gifts. He wanted it to be special. He wanted his birthday greeting to be the most memorable and unforgettable because he wanted to make _her_ happy.

Come on, he just wanted to be the _only_ one. That's all. He suddenly felt frustrated when his former teammate Kise, told him how he surprised his girlfriend, Haru. Kise told him that he brought Haru to a private hot spring resort for a day since his girlfriend was all stressed out from her student council activities. Kise vividly described the smile on Haru's face. How Haru would shine underneath the moonlight while enjoying the hot spring and how Kise's girlfriend would still remember until now how special her birthday was.

Unfortunately for Murasakibara, he was _not_ like Kise. He can't produce that large amount of money to treat her in a very nice restaurant or in an expensive resort. He sighed. Since, he didn't have anything to give her or make her happy today, he just told himself that he will not make an appearance. He will make his presence invisible, much like the Sixth Man.

**_RING!_**

He opened his phone and saw a message from Midorima. There goes that eyeglassed sharp shooter again. He decided to call him. "What is it, Midochin~?" Said guy spoke and said, "My girlfriend asked me if you already have something for Aki-chan."

Murasakibara sighed and replied, "No. And, I do not wish to ruin her special day." He thought he heard Midorima click his tongue before answering, "Ruin? Stupid. You are already ruining her special day."

"Hng~?" Sipping his last piece of Pocky, he stood up from his chair and looked outside the window, not replying to what his former teammate said.

"_Stupid_. Aki-chan is expecting you. Go and contact Tsukino. She knows what to do. Besides, today's the lucky day for you to confess." And a beeping sound was heard that meant the end their phone call. Murasakibara raked his hand to his hair, "Lucky day to confess huh~?"

* * *

"Tsuchin, are you sure this is going to work?" Murasakibara asked Tsukino as he looked at himself in the big mirror in Tsukino's little cake store.

"Of course~ Aki-chan likes these kind of surprises. Just make sure you confess, or I'm not going to help you anymore. I've had enough of Shin-chan's blabbering about lucky stuff about Aki-chan. So, I am pulling this off successfully, or else I am going to make you a slave. Just get this over with, Atsushi-san. Aki-chan likes you and you like her, you are both single - what's the problem?" Tsukino replied before patting the big guy's back.

Murasakibara sighed heavily as he ate his last piece of chip and sat down on the couch. Tsukino was right. He likes her a lot. She is fierce, brave, smart and intelligent. She was a small ball of spitfire and he likes it so much. She may be a bit small for him and he obviously likes taller girls but, she made him change.

Her being small yet feisty makes him want to protect her more from anyone - and love her the most among the girls around.

"Got it, Midorima no Waifu~" He grinned at her. Tsukino lightly jabbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Go get her, giant."

"Don't call me that... Tsucihin~" He said, narrowing his eyes at her. The chiming of the bell made him look at the one who entered the shop.

He suddenly dropped his jaw when he saw Akiyama in the doorstep of the cake shop. And so as the petite girl who had her round eyes even more round upon seeing the tall guy in front of her. Both regained their composure, with Murasakibara clearing his throat and Akiyama tidying her skirt.

"Oh, here's the birthday girl. Now, sit down you two and I'll get you something." Tsukino playfully placed her apron around her waist and prepared the table. "Atsushi-san asked me this whole thing and I agreed to it."

She winked at Murasakibara, who just shook his head. He should repay this little Yandere or else Midorima might get back on him. "I'll be back with your cake and drinks, okay?" Tsukino turned around and entered the kitchen.

"Ah.. Akichin.." Murasakibara was about to say something when Akiyama started smiling at him sincerely, happiness evident in her eyes. "Th-thank you, Atsushi-kun. I uhm, did not actually expect this..." Akiyama said.

Murasakibara tilted his head. "Ha? I haven't done anything yet...~" Akiyama blushed. She was about to speak again when Murasakibara suddenly leaned close to her and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, sweet little princess. I love you."

"Atsushi-kun... I love you too." she grinned at him, some tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Then, Murasakibara cupped her face and kissed her lips. Akiyama blushed even more, kissing him back.

When they separated for air, she froze on the spot, still not believing that this was all real.

Tsukino came back with the cake and drinks and noticed the sudden change of atmosphere. Murasakibara was smiling, still looking at the petite girl who was frozen there, blushing. "Don't mind her, Tsukichin. Must be the lucky item...~" Murasakibara winked at Tsukino. "AH. Don't remind me."

Tsukino served the cake and the drinks and whispered at Akiyama. "My little present for you, dear. Hope you like it, your welcome~"


End file.
